


She's Got It

by cloudycelebrations



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Banned Together Bingo 2020, Banned Together Bingo Fill: Lesbians, Blanket Permission, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Humor, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Orgasm, POV Steve Rogers, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24259471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudycelebrations/pseuds/cloudycelebrations
Summary: Bucky and Steve get an earful of their lesbian neighbors in Brooklyn.Written for “Lesbians” bingo square for Banned Together Bingo 2020.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77
Collections: Banned Banned Together Bingo 2020, Banned Together Bingo 2020





	She's Got It

With grins on their faces and huge boxes in their arms, Bucky and Steve move into an old-fashioned brick duplex in Brooklyn. They’re seeking privacy and a return to what they’re used to in New York, so long after all the crappy cards life has dealt them. Manhattan is magical and the Avengers Tower has every possible amenity, but the traffic and noise has a much homier feel in Brooklyn. It is high time they were on their own, to live the life they dreamed and make new memories. Nothing fancy, just something real and theirs. 

Freshly showered in a clawfoot tub, Steve settles into bed with Bucky in his arms, cozy and proud to be striking out on their own, however silly it seems. They’ll unpack the boxes tomorrow, could not possibly finish it all in one day. Steve smooches Bucky and spoons him, resisting the temptation to do much more when they’re emotionally wiped out from moving all the furniture and hunting everywhere for the sheets and towels. It’s so soothing to have inconsequential struggles like where to put the couch and what box the shampoo is in. He nuzzles his face into Bucky’s hair and squeezes him tight. Sleep won’t be far off for either of them.

That’s when they hear it: loud, rhythmic thumping behind their room’s brick wall, followed by a woman’s high moaning. Bucky snorts with laughter and Steve can feel his cheeks heating up. They’re not teenagers anymore, so why is this so embarrassing? She quiets down, then crescendos with a series of “ahh!” screams, impossible to ignore. Bucky reaches back and tickles Steve momentarily, eager to rub in how formerly Catholic Captain America must be blushing at the sex noises. Never mind what they get up to themselves practically every night. 

A few moments go by and they hear hysterical laughter from beyond the wall. “Good for her, huh?’ Bucky mutters, holding Steve’s hands to his chest. It does sound like she’s having fun, unaware that a layer of old brick means nothing to supersoldier hearing. They snuggle back in to sleep. 

The racket starts up again, though. First, giggling and a few slapping sounds. Silence. Then rhythmic thumps and high-pitched gasps. A pause, then outright screaming. Laughter flows through the walls, then the moaning begins anew. 

“Oh jeez! Not again!” Steve’s face is on fire. He tucks it between Bucky’s shoulder blades.

“Shh, let it rest, baby. Maybe I’ll make you holler like that later.” 

“God, Bucky,” Steve groans. “What kind of guy can make his gal scream so many times anyway?”

“I’ll show you in the morning when we find the lube box. Go to sleep.”

Right as they think it might be finished, a second voice floats over, with decidedly different tones but still soprano. Someone bangs on the wall, and a woman’s voice clearly pleads, “oh, Sarah, don’t you dare stop!” 

Steve breathes out sharply onto Bucky’s neck. “Buck! There are two ladies over there!” 

He chuckles lowly and kisses Steve’s hand. “C’mon, you’re not a prude. Surely you know what dames get up to sometimes, don’t you? They appreciate a good time exactly like we do.” 

“Yeah, obviously, but I never heard it like this before. They’re just... right there!” 

Bucky rocks his hips back, as though to mock Steve’s erection. “That do it for you, honey? Thinking about two happy ladies licking each other out?”

Steve gasps. “No! I’m just feeling warm and comfortable!” 

“Mmhmm. Get some rest, we’ll revisit this tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a true story.


End file.
